team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anika
Anika is Renaldo The SpiderMonkey's top general and was the strongest general of the Dark Starz when they ruled Coyoashi Kingdom. Before the siege of Coyoashi kingdom, Anika was considered the worst general of them all, she constantly beat other villagers and even other generals. Before her work as a Dark Star, Anika was a former Captain of the Mobian World Government and even was being trained to be a lieutenant, however she was quickly disbanded after she tried to assassinate Daimon Nation to steal her rank as lieutenant. For her crime, Anika was put into Dark gate Prison to hopefully fix her thought process, but she would instead escape and continue her training on her own accord. She was quick to join Renaldo after he offered her a position as his top general. In order to keep in good graces with Renaldo to keep her position as top dog, she flirts and "plays" with Renaldo, but doesn't go any farther. After Gamerboy The Spidermonkey, Annie Beta, and Useyus sieged the castle, Anika didn't even bother going, thinking the rebellion would be short. But, after the defeat of seven other generals Anika decided to take matters in to her own hands. Renaldo told her to go after Annie, since Renaldo wanted to defeat Gamerboy himself. Anika corned Annie before she could reunite in the throne room with Gamer. Annie was already bloody and tired from fighting Finetta before hand, so Anika quickly started to overpower Annie with the power of Armament. However, Annie's sure power to live and not wanting Gamerboy to see her weak made her unlock her own power of Armament. The two clashed continuously, both evenly matched in strength, thanks to Annie's robotics. Combining more will power, Annie was able to perform double arm armament, which not even Anika can do; Annie used this ability to punch Anika so hard in the stomach she puked blood and passed out. Annie, tired, would sit on Anika until the revolution was over and turned her into the authorities, Anika is currently in The Keep, along with Sprinkle, Aku, and Zelia. Personality Anika is a dark and sadistic individual. She enjoys the most pleasure in making others suffer and feeling the urge of being superior to her opposition. She usually takes the role of alpha and likes to be in charge and independent, feeling it makes her seem more powerful. Like most of her fellow comrades, Anika likes to belittle her opponent and always makes every mistake they make seem like they are nothing. Being able to fool the MWG and Renaldo, Anika is persuasive along with being manipulative and deceitful. She is able to use her quick wit and feminine charms to trick others into believing in her allegiance. When things go wrong she starts to panic and has panic attacks, causing her to attack on pure moment, which leads to big mistakes. Strengths and Weaknesses Anika's main ability is her ability to perform one-arm armament, which is the ability to turn a part of your body into a solid black substance, which is incredible strong. Anika can turn one arm at a time into armament, with her current strength her punch is the equivalent of 80lbs. She can also turn one of her legs into armament in the air to quickly increase the speed she falls. Along with her armament she has naturally fast speed and is capable of running up walls. Another ability of armament she has is she can make her finger sharp armament and the force when it hits you is the equivalent of being hit by a bullet and it can create a bloody hole in somebody. Her main weakness is she cannot fight correctly when something goes very south for her and doesn't go as planned, this can cause her to slip up and make very obvious moves or mistakes. Category:African Wild Dog Category:Dog Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Star Category:Armament User